mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Beauty Sisters
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Leader:' Sheshe |- |'Members:' Sheshe, Mimi |- |'Relative Groups:' Dark Lovers, Mikeru's Servants |- |'Objections:' Catch the Mermaid Princesses (former) |} The Black Beauty Sisters (ブラック・ビューティー・シスターズ Burakku Byūtī Shisutāzu) are two sisters, Sheshe and Mimi, they worked once for Gaito, for Mikeru. They are the first villains to sing evil songs as an offensive attack against the Mermaid Princesses. They have two songs: Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku, and Yami no Baroque. Throughout the series they appear to act more than just sisters, more like a teasing rather than a normal relationship. They used Coco and Noel's pearls to strengthen the power of their songs, and to make them immune to the Mermaids' attacks in Episode 49. They got an episode centered around them in season 2/Pure called "Separated Sisters"(Pure Episode 27/Episode 79) Sheshe Sheshe is the elder sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. She has long hair tied in a ponytail. She is a mercenary of Gaito, not in love with him like the Dark Lovers, but only willing to cooperate with him for personal gain. The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito, with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. She is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demonstrated all the powers that Mimi has and more powers that she hasn't demonstrated. She is also the one that does all the thinking instead of the work. The reason the Black Beauty Sisters must align with Gaito is because they, like the Dark Lovers, are also transformed by Gaito's spell. Sheshe's true form is that of a red-orange demon angler-fish. Mimi Mimi is the younger sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. Mimi is a mercenary of Gaito, and not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers. Mimi is more of a follower of Sheshe, and in their song(Kuro No Kyousoukyou), she sings the chorus.She is the lead singer in their second song(Yami No Baroque). Their song causes pain to mermaids. She is the sister that does all the work instead of the thinking and takes orders from Sheshe. Like her sister, Mimi is also transformed by Gaito's spell, and her true form is a blue demon angler-fish. In the anime she becomes friends with the Mermaid Princesses and cries when she finds out her friends are the Mermaid Princesses. Gallery Find more of Sheshe and Mimi's images here: Sheshe/Gallery , Mimi/Gallery Sheshe_singing.jpg|SheShe's solo 5e038395bcaaf0_full.jpg|Mimi's solo 15372569-jpeg_preview_large.jpg 1247532675_2902_full.jpg BlackBeauty.jpg 8.jpg black beauty sisters.jpg 28.jpg|A closed-eye duet Sheshe-Mimi-mermaid-melody-29126022-677-499.png 851293_UJMWTTQKUGOCXEK.jpg Black-Beauty-Sisters-mermaid-melody-22982778-475-333.png Sheshe-Mimi-mermaid-melody-29126244-682-488.png black-beauty-sisters-c005.jpg|Mimi loves to hold Sheshe’s hand, even when they’re singing Seductive Mimi.png Mimi besides Sheshe.png Mimi Besides Gaito.png Mimi Giggling.png Mimi Blushing.png Smiling Mimi.png Mimi talking to Sheshe.png Mimi Blushing2.png Mimi Smiling3.png Mimi Smiling2.png Mimi Blushing3.png Excited Mimi.png Mimi Blushing4.png Sheshe and Mimi sitting.png Mimi Blushing5.png Gaito Talking To Sheshe And Mimi.png Sheshe And Mimi Surprised About Gaito’s Decision.png Sheshe Asking Gaito.png Mimi Asking Gaito.png Sheshe Questioning Gaito.png Mimi Questioning Gaito.png Mimi Getting Slapped.png Mimi After Being Slapped.png Gaito Scolding Mimi And Sheshe.png Sheshe Concerned About Slapped Mimi.png Mimi Whining About Getting Slapped.png Sheshe Asking Mimi About Gaito.png Mimi Agreeing With Sheshe About Gaito.png Mimi Whining About Gaito.png Mimi Blushing6.png Sheshe Caressing Mimi’s Face.png Sheshe Caressing Mimi’s Face2.png Sheshe_Mimi.jpg Sheshe Caressing Mimi’s Face3.png Sheshe Caressing Mimi’s Face4.png Mimi Blushing7.png Sheshe And Mimi Caressing Each Other.png Sheshe And Mimi Standing Together Sinisterly.jpeg Episode 75.png Episode 79^ ^.png|Mimi and Sheshe hugging Poor Mimi Starting To Cry��.png|Mimi bursting into tears when she reveals her enemies' true identities Mimi Shouting At Fuku.png Mikeru’s Wings Attacking Sheshe And Mimi.png Sheshe And Mimi Being Absored By Mikeru.png Episode 33,so sad��.png Sheshe Giggling While Hugging Mimi❤️��.png 2186606D-8132-4BA6-AABB-A5C84BF46C51.png Trivia * Many fans call the first song of Sheshe and Mimi "Voice in the Dark" instead of "Concert of Darkness", because that is the first line of their song. However, the real name of the song is in fact, Concert of Darkness * Their songs don't have any effects if they don't sing them together. Similarly, the mermaids' songs don't have any effects on them if there's only one mermaid. * Most fans shorten their group name to "BBS". * The Black Beauty Sisters were inspired by a Russian music duo called “t.A.T.u” (This has been officially confirmed by Mimi’s voice actress, Noriko Shitaya during the Mermaid Melody Memorial Live 2019) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Gakuto's Servants Category:Female Villains Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Water Demons Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Demons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gaito's Servants